1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for online employment recruiting and evaluation.
2. Related Art
Internet-accessible job posting websites have existed for a number of years. These systems allow a potential employee to create an online profile, to upload a resume, to search through job postings electronically posted at the website, and to respond to desired job postings by electronically submitting the individual's credentials and resume to the companies posting the job listings. Examples of such systems include the CARRERBUILDER.COM and MONSTER.COM websites.
A particular drawback of existing job posting websites is that they do not adequately screen candidates prior to submitting credentials of the candidates to the posting companies. As a result, less-than-desirable candidates may be able to respond to job postings, which results in a waste of the posting company's time and resources. Additionally, existing posting websites do not adequately facilitate investigation of the candidate's previous employment history, prior to submitting the candidate's credentials to a posting company for review. The prospect of investigating (i.e., interviewing) a candidate's previous employers/supervisors provides a powerful screening tool, in that individuals with poor employment histories are less likely to respond to a job posting if they are faced with the prospect that previous employers/supervisors will be investigated as a result of a job hiring process. Thus, the failure of existing job posting websites to take advantage of such background investigations can result in individuals who have poor employment histories being able to submit their credentials to posting companies. Again, this results in a waste of the posting company's time and resources.
Another drawback of existing job posting websites is that many allow for direct communication between candidates and the posting companies using the website. Thus, the website merely acts as a searching tool for locating desired companies, and a “conduit” for communication between candidates and posting companies. As such, posting companies may be required to engage in direct communication with less-than-desirable candidates.